An augmented reality (AR) application may overlay content, such as interactive graphics, a video, an image, etc., over a view of a physical object or a physical environment through a display device. For example, a picture of car that is manipulated by an AR application may display a link to a car manufacturer's website when the picture of the car is displayed subsequently on a display of a smartphone.